The present invention relates to a structural reinforcement system for maintaining the structural integrity of a rear portion of an automotive vehicle during aircraft transportation.
Transportation of an automotive vehicle using aircraft (e.g., large military aircraft) generally requires that one or more restraints be applied to the vehicle to limit or prevent vehicle movement. In particular, aircraft transportation of an automotive vehicle typically requires that fastening members (e.g., shipping hooks) be provided at a rear extremity of the vehicle for attachment to aircraft restraints. During transportation, however, the restraints often apply undesirably large loads to portions of the vehicle connected to the fastening members. Thus, it is desirable to provide a structural reinforcement system for reinforcing the vehicle against such loads.
Accordingly, the present invention provides an automotive vehicle having a structural reinforcement system for maintaining the integrity of the vehicle during transportation of the vehicle by an aircraft. The vehicle includes a first frame member and a second frame member extending longitudinally with respect to the vehicle and extending adjacent an underbody of the vehicle. Each of the frame members includes an end portion adjacent a rear extremity of the vehicle. The vehicle also includes a body member extending laterally with respect to the vehicle and extending adjacent an upper seat back. The body member has a first end opposite a second end. A first high strength cable is connected to the first frame member adjacent the end portion of the first frame member and is connected to the body member adjacent the first end of the body member. A second high strength cable is connected to the second frame member adjacent the end portion of the second frame member and is connected to the body member adjacent the second end of the body member. Moreover, a first fastening member and a second fastening member are respectively attached to the first frame member and the second frame member. Each of the fastening members is attached to its respective frame member adjacent the respective end portions of the frame members and each of the fastening members is suitable for attachment to restraints of the aircraft.